Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Such compelling network services include generating recommendation models to provide consumers with personalized user experiences. Additionally, modern devices now accept multiple accounts (e.g., two or more subscriber identity modules (SIMs)) that allow one device to identify with multiple accounts on cellular networks. For example, a dual SIM device allows a consumer to use the same device for both work and leisure by using the device through different SIMs. As a result of the different usage of the device through different accounts, the requirements for interaction, behavior and general purpose are different when using the different accounts. However, the difference in use of the device according to the different accounts (e.g., work and leisure) may not be reflected in recommendations provided based on service providers' recommendation models because current recommendation frameworks associate a single user behavior for a single device. The duality or multiplicity of user behavior is not taken into account when associated with a multi-account compatible device. Such is also the case when considering multiple users using the same account and/or device, or a single user using different accounts on different devices. Thus, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges for managing recommendation models that consider multi-user, multi-account, and/or multi-device usage by consumers.